dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Havvy/Farmer
Author Box Hey Haavy, what did you want the author box here to read as? It looks like this is a collaboration, did you want to get all of the names in it or something? - TarkisFlux 23:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Dice Pool Variant Because this interests me for some unknown reason, specifically the additional thought that your abilities might increase at different paces through the different phases of life (so the d4, d6, d8 method outlined below -- maybe the opposite would work even better). To use your method, for example, a newborn (perhaps) would have an initial d6 of stats, an adolescent would have an additional d6, and then voila, puberty/adulthood and the last d6, though I suppose this may not be entirely fair to adolescents. This also works for accounting for individuals who are superior genetically while still accounting for some randomness (while a larger amount of point-buy does not), i.e. a great hero's children might have d6, d6, d8, or might roll more at a particular die size. At the very least, this offers some interesting ways to expand upon character creation. I suppose it could be argued that the increased randomness is not good for players, but the idea intrigues me regardless. A token to your system, before I throw out other numbers: d6: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 d6: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 d6: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 * Min-Max: 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 22 to 18, depending on allowances for additional points for lower ability scores * Balanced: 12, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 15 * Concentrated: 18, 15, 8, 8, 8, 6 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 22 Instead of 18d6, you roll 6d4, 6d6, and 6d8, logging each result. Each ability comes from the results of a d4, d6, and d8 roll. d4: 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4 d6: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 d8, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 * Min-Max: 4, 8, 8, 12, 14, 17 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 17 to 19, depending on allowances for additional points for lower ability scores * Balanced: 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 13 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 15 * Concentrated: 17, 12, 10, 8, 8, 8 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 20 To increase the expected ability scores, we increase the number rolled of a particular die size. For example: 8d4, 8d6, 8d8 d4: 2, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4 d6: 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6 d8, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 * Min-Max: 8, 10, 12, 12, 16, 18 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 36 * Balanced: 13, 12, 13, 13, 14, 12 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 29 6d4, 8d6, 10d8 d4: 1, 2, 2, 3, 3, 4 d6: 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6 d8, 4, 5, 5, 6, 7, 8 * Min-Max: 8, 10, 12, 12, 15, 18 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 34 * Balanced: 12, 12, 12, 12, 13, 14 ** Point-Buy Equivalent: 27 -- Jota 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC)